


Willing Prisoners

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: In anticipation of the bad weather, Hannibal had brought an armful of paperwork home with him last night, fully intending to spend the day catching up and making use of the rarely-touched desk in his study. But since the moment he’d first sat down he’d been practically able to feel a pair of bright blue eyes burning into the back of his head, a watchful presence hovering in the doorway and tugging his attention away from the forms and reports.





	Willing Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> Written over a couple of days and barely edited, because sometimes I just feel the need to write something pointless and a bit fluffy rather than angsty - hope you enjoy!

The wind raged and the snow fell heavily from the wintery grey sky, hammering against the window of the study and obscuring any view of the yard beyond. But inside it was warm and quiet, the whole house and its two occupants cocooned safely away from the outside world, willing prisoners in their own home.

Hannibal sat at his desk, wearing a comfy pair of sweats and a thick pair of socks, ignoring the weather and trying hard to concentrate on his work. Face, typically, was making it very, very difficult. 

In anticipation of the bad weather, Hannibal had brought an armful of paperwork home with him last night, fully intending to spend the day catching up and making use of the rarely-touched desk in his study. But since the moment he’d first sat down he’d been practically able to feel a pair of bright blue eyes burning into the back of his head, a watchful presence hovering in the doorway and tugging his attention away from the forms and reports. 

And that was even before the pleading, nagging, and distracting really started up…

“Hannibal?”

“I’m working, kid.”

Silence for a few minutes, and another report completed and signed with a feeling of deep satisfaction; as much as they might all hate paperwork, it really did need to be done. But then, perhaps predictably – “What are you working on?”

Hannibal took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten before answering, barely reigning in the urge to turn and glare at his annoying brat. “Paperwork, lieutenant. Not everything’s gone digital yet.”

“C’mon, boss…” Light footsteps on the study floor, as Face crept into the room at last, sneaking steadily closer. “It’s a snow day. Y’think anyone else is doing any work?”

Hannibal paused, pen poised over the next report, then growled, “I’ve got three months’ worth of reports to catch up on, thanks to that FUBAR in Iran.” Today was the perfect chance to get caught up at last, and at least he was at home in the warm, with coffee and snacks close at hand, rather than stuck in his office on base wearing his stuffy uniform. 

If Face was about to even suggest getting bundled up in coats and scarves to go out and make a snowman, or anything similarly childish, then Hannibal was going to have to have some serious words with the kid. He had no intention of setting foot outside the house until the snow had started to melt; they dealt with extreme weather often enough out in the field, so in his opinion there was absolutely no reason to deal with it at home if they didn’t have to. 

But Face crept closer still before practically draping himself over Hannibal’s shoulders, sliding one hand down the loose neck of Hannibal’s sweatshirt to stroke over his collarbone. “If those reports have waited three months, then they can wait one more day, surely?” he whispered in Hannibal’s ear, breath warm and sweet smelling, and Hannibal shivered involuntarily as he realised what the younger man actually had in mind. 

It certainly wasn’t going to involve snow. 

“The reports would go a lot faster if you helped,” he pointed out, even as Face slid his hand lower to tease at a nipple with gun-calloused fingertips, sending a spark of pleasure straight to Hannibal’s groin. “Face, I mean it, don’t – ” 

“Don’t what, boss?” Face asked innocently. Sharp teeth nipped at Hannibal’s neck, making him drop his pen to the desk in surprise, before Face started to suck the sensitive skin there in earnest. 

The paperwork was looking increasingly less appealing. “Damn vampire,” Hannibal breathed, leaning back into Face without realising he was doing so, his lover’s body hot and strong behind him. “Damn it, kid…”

Face kept right on sucking a bruise into Hannibal’s skin, those teasing fingers still tweaking and teasing Hannibal’s nipple into a sharp peak, but Hannibal still felt the smile against his neck as Face realised he was winning. The kid was damn good at being a distraction.

And, okay, so maybe Face had a point: no one else would be working, surely, not with the wintery storm raging outside the front door, blanketing the city in an impenetrable sheet of ice and snow.

Pushing the pile of paperwork as far away as possible, Hannibal tilted his head to one side, allowing Face better access to his neck. “Fine. You win,” he groaned, beginning to form a new plan for the afternoon as Face’s free hand immediately snuck down to start delving below the elasticated waistband of Hannibal’s favourite old sweatpants. “But don’t think for one damn moment that means you get this all your own way.”

Bracing his hands on the desk, Hannibal pushed quickly up to his feet with a grin of anticipation, throwing Face nicely off balance, and immediately spun to catch his sneaky lover by the shoulders. To his delight, Face’s eyes were wide with surprise at Hannibal’s move, his pupils dilated so much that there was barely a hint of blue visible.

“Hannibal…” Face already sounded breathless, his plush lips parted and practically begging to be kissed, so Hannibal pulled him in closer and willingly obliged, kicking the desk chair out of the way in the process.

Face moaned softly into the kiss, leaning his whole weight into Hannibal’s grip on his shoulders, and Hannibal immediately decided that this was a far better way to spend their snow day than writing reports. He could happily spend hours, or even days, kissing Face into oblivion, and he slid one hand up into his lover’s messy curls to tilt Face’s head back further, deepening the kiss even more and licking into Face’s mouth.

Eventually they had to part for air, and as Face hung limply in his grasp, long eyelashes fluttering and gasping for breath, Hannibal made a split second decision. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he also knew Face wouldn’t complain either.

Tightening his hold on his younger lover, Hannibal spun them both on the spot and practically threw Face backwards over the desk, careful to cushion his head from impacting on the hard wood, relishing the startled yelp that slipped from Face’s lips as pens and papers scattered to the four corners of the room. “You weren’t expecting that, now were you?” he whispered with a smirk as he immediately thumbed open the button on Face’s jeans. “You wanted my attention, brat? You got it!”

Face shifted slightly, wriggling his hips closer to the edge of the desk and obligingly lifting up to allow Hannibal to slide those same jeans off and away, to be thrown to the floor on top of the forgotten reports. It didn’t escape Hannibal’s notice that his lover wasn’t wearing shoes. Nor, as immediately became obvious as his swollen cock sprang free, was he wearing any underwear.

Hannibal quirked one eyebrow as Face smirked up at him. “Feeling confident, were you?”

“I knew you couldn’t resist me for long. Now bring it on, old man!” Face stretched out fully on his back with his arms up above his head and slung his long, long legs around Hannibal’s waist to haul him closer, the smug look on his handsome features telling Hannibal that he’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted the entire time. Hannibal would make sure Face paid for that at a much later time; at that particular point he was far from unhappy with how things were going, and it was only going to get better.

He paused for a moment, drinking his fill of the glorious sight in front of him and licking his lips. Face already looked completely destroyed, sprawled on his back on Hannibal’s desk on top of a few remaining beige cardboard folders of paperwork. He was left wearing only a plain black t shirt, utterly naked from the waist down, and his cock was already hard and leaking, pressed tightly up against his muscled stomach in a desperate line.

Hannibal ran one hand gently from Face’s knee up to his hip, feeling the strong thigh muscle twitch and tremble at his touch, then slid both hands down and under to squeeze the firm globes of Face’s perfect ass, winning a deep-throated groan as Face puffed his chest out in obvious pleasure.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Hannibal muttered, waiting for the tell-tale blush to creep up his lover’s neck at his tender words before sliding one finger into the warm crease, teasing at his ultimate goal as he continued, “So beautiful, spread out for me like this. So responsive.” 

Face’s eyes flickered shut at that, the rare faint blush reaching his cheeks already as his entire body twitched in Hannibal’s grasp, reaching his hands up to clutch at Hannibal’s shoulders. “I was under the impression this was going to be hard and fast,” he gasped, fingers tightening spasmodically as Hannibal circled his tight, dry hole, watching Face’s expression closely. “Get some slick and let’s get this show on the road.”

But Hannibal had absolutely no intention of letting this be too ‘fast’, though ‘hard’ certainly sounded like a damn good idea. “We’ve got the rest of the day, Templeton,” he purred, feeling Face’s body tense up around him as he slid his index finger carefully inside as far as the first knuckle. “Get comfortable.”

The snow continued to batter at the window as Hannibal let his finger rest just inside the intense heat of Face’s body, shifting his other hand in order to tug open his desk drawer. He continued to watch avidly as the emotions flickered across his lover’s expressive face – the tiny twitch in Face’s jaw, the bead of sweat forming on Face’s temple – as he found what he needed by touch alone.

“Hannibal, please…”

“Begging already?” Hannibal leaned forwards just enough to peck a kiss to Face’s parted lips, the action bringing his still-covered groin into contact with Face’s naked erection, and also opening Face’s body up just enough to allow Hannibal’s resting finger to slip a little deeper. “I thought sharpshooters were supposed to have more patience than this.”

“There aren’t any lives on the line here, Colonel, sir,” Face panted, sliding one hand up to Hannibal’s nape and hauling him down for a longer kiss. “And I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

From the way Face was already trying to buck his hips upwards, seeking to increase their contact even further, Hannibal knew just how aroused his lover was. And he wasn’t far behind, his sweatpants feeling increasingly less comfortable as his own erection desperately sought freedom.

Okay, so maybe ‘fast’ was actually a good idea after all. But not too fast. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, pulling his questing finger free in an action that wrung a soft cry from Face’s lips. “Easy, sweetheart.”

As swiftly as he could, and careful not to dislodge Face’s legs from their position locked around his waist, Hannibal shimmied his sweatpants down just enough to free his cock – Face wasn’t the only one going commando – before grabbing the bottle of lube he’d retrieved from his desk and slicking up his fingers. Face’s grip tightened almost painfully as Hannibal immediately slid his finger back inside Face with no warning, all the way in as far as he possibly could, instantly finding his lover’s prostate to sooth the stretch with a skill borne of years of pleasurable practise.

“Fuck,” Face whined, his whole body bucking upwards until he balanced only on his shoulders and hips in a perfect arc, his ass clenching tightly around that searching finger. “Hannibal, I can’t – ” 

“You like that?” Hannibal started to rub rhythmic circles over that sensitive bundle of nerves, enjoying the way Face’s entire body started to fall apart on his single digit, mouth falling open and chest heaving as Face gasped for breath, climbing rapidly towards his peak. 

Hannibal suddenly wanted nothing more than to take Face over that peak as quickly as possible, knowing how much his lover enjoyed being fucked when he’d recently come, but to his surprise Face suddenly batted weakly at his chest with a shaking hand. “No, not yet, please…”

Immediately Hannibal slid his finger free from his lover’s body once more, cupping his slick hand supportively around Face’s hip instead as Face tried to catch his breath, reigning in his own desires with no small effort. “Face? Tell me what you want, baby.”

Those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and Face licked his lips, quirking a weak smile. “Want you inside me,” he managed, his voice huskier than Hannibal had heard it for a long time. “Want to come when you’re inside me. Want you to come inside me, please, John.”

“Gladly.” Hannibal’s cock throbbed almost painfully at his lover’s words, and he wasted no more time sliding two slick fingers carefully back inside Face, avoiding his prostate now and starting to open Face up as fast as he dared. “Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

Face was always tight, no matter how recently the two of them had made love, and that day was no exception. Even the impromptu prostate massage had barely relaxed Face’s inner muscles, and Hannibal stretched and rubbed and scissored his two fingers until the resistance started to lessen, before carefully pressing in a third, trying his hardest to ignore the increasing throb of his own neglected arousal. The last thing he ever wanted was to cause Face any pain; too many people had hurt his boy in the past.

Shaking off the threatening and unwanted dark thoughts, Hannibal pressed in all three fingers as deeply as he could then stretched them wide, Face’s breath stuttering and his eyelashes fluttering at the motion, though thankfully there was no hint of pain in his expression at all, just pure arousal.

“You ready for me?” Hannibal asked, sliding his fingers free and leaning over the desk for one more kiss, grinding their naked erections together for the first time that afternoon and feeling the jolt of lightening rocket through his body at the touch. “You still want me?”

“Want you deep, boss, please.” Face suddenly wrapped both arms around Hannibal’s shoulders tightly, refusing to let him straighten up. “Just like this. Please.”

With a shift and a shimmy, Hannibal managed to get into position, bracing his hands either side of his lover’s head as his erection unerringly found his lover’s stretched and slick hole. Even as open as Face was, it still took a little effort for Hannibal to guide himself inside, and as close as he was he could see the slight hint of discomfort pass over his lover’s handsome features as he slowly slid deeper and deeper into the most incredible silky warmth.

“Breathe, baby,” he urged, peppering tiny kisses over Face’s cheeks and chin, tangling one hand gently into caramel curls. It took almost everything he had to resist the urge to start pounding immediately into Face’s welcoming body, but he held still until the instant he saw Face relax. “Now, hold on tight.”

Fast and hard. That had been Face’s initial request, and then he’d wanted deep – Hannibal could do all three, easily and with great pleasure, and so he drew back until he was barely inside before going to work driving his hips down into his lover over and over again. The heat and the pressure around his cock were absolutely unbelievable, and in his heart Hannibal knew that this wouldn’t last long after the teasing and the anticipation. The snow and the paperwork were a distant memory as he threw everything he had into satisfying his lover, shifting his angle until Face cried out sharply beneath him, telling Hannibal he was nailing Face’s prostate on each thrust.

They had the house to themselves, thank goodness, but neither of them were ever loud when they made love, too many years of enforced silence during snatched moments in the field engraining the need to keep their noises of pleasure to an absolute minimum. Face’s tiny cries grew softer still as he neared his peak, his biceps flexing around Hannibal’s neck and his heels kicking into Hannibal’s backside in an attempt to drive him deeper still, his entire body one tense line pressed into the desk beneath Hannibal’s weight and his cock rubbing against Hannibal’s abs with every thrust. 

Hannibal’s breathing grew heavier as he felt the sweat slicking his skin from the welcome exertion, and he dropped his head down to rest on the desk by Face’s left ear as he felt his own orgasm pooling rapidly in his lower belly, squeezing his eyes shut and enjoying every last second of their closeness as they balanced perfectly on the very edge of oblivion.

Face toppled over that edge first, just as Hannibal had hoped, every muscle in his body tensing before turning to jello as his cock twitched between their bellies without a single touch, his release spurting hot against Hannibal’s skin. But Hannibal didn’t pause, continuing to drive himself as deep as he could even as Face’s inner walls spasmed out of control around him, until he too reached the point of no return and shot his release deep inside his lover’s body, hips stuttering almost out of control as he fully collapsed with a gasp onto Face.

It might have been a few short seconds or several long minutes before Hannibal regained enough of his wits and strength to try to lift himself from Face’s body, worried that he might be crushing his lover, but the moment he started to move Face tightened trembling arms around his neck once again.

“Don’t move yet,” Face begged in a shaky whisper, turning his head enough to press a sloppy kiss to Hannibal’s cheek. “Fuck, that was just… perfect. Stay with me a while. Stay inside me.”

But Hannibal could feel Face’s legs slipping helplessly down around his waist, and he was all too aware that his incredible lover was stretched out on a hard wooden desk rather than the soft bed he truly deserved. Careful to keep their bodies pressed together, and trying hard not to let his softening cock slip from its resting place, Hannibal slipped one arm beneath Face’s shoulders and snaked the other beneath his lower back, using his stomach muscles to lift them both until he was standing with Face in his arms balanced on the very edge of the desk, their bodies still joined in the most intimate way. 

Face mewled softly at the change in position but managed to twine his arms tighter around Hannibal even as his head dropped forwards over Hannibal’s shoulder. Outside, the wind continued to gust and the temperatures continued to drop, but the heat between the two of them was almost scorching, and Hannibal squeezed his eyes closed as the last tiny aftershock rippled through his body, his cock threatening to slip free from Face’s body at any second until finally he couldn’t stay inside any longer.

Nuzzling into the place where his lover’s neck and shoulder met, he asked softly, “Fancy moving this to a bed for round two? Then you can help me clean up and finish the paperwork this evening, perhaps?” 

Face actually laughed, a breathy and happily exhausted little sound that made Hannibal’s heart feel light. “I don’t think I can walk right now,” he confessed, and Hannibal had a thought.

“That’s not necessarily a problem.” 

“Hannibal, don’t you dare – ” But Hannibal had already slipped one hand under Face’s ass in preparation, and he grinned as his lover sighed. “Oh, go on then, Colonel, show me how big and strong you are.”

Well, that certainly sounded like a challenge.

Hannibal loved a challenge, almost as much as he loved Face. The reports could wait. The snow and the cold could definitely wait. As Hannibal carried Face off in the direction of their bedroom, he knew it was going to be one hell of a memorable snow day for both of them.


End file.
